Korean War US
The Korean War was between the United States and North Korea. It took place from June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953. The US military was similar to how it was in World War 2 since the two wars were only 5 years apart. Military Arsenal Personnel # Rifleman # Sub-Machine Gunner # Machine Gunner # Paratrooper # Ranger # Marine # Mortar team # Sniper # Flame Thrower # Radio Operator # Medic # Engineer # Officer Korean War uniform .png|Rifleman KW Sub-Machine Gunner.jpg|Sub-Machine Gunner Korean War Paratrooper.jpg|Paratroopers KW Rangers.jpg|Rangers korean war marines.jpg|Marines korean war sniper.jpg|Sniper KW flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower Bazooka soldier.jpg|Anti-Tank Infantry Korean War MG Team.jpg|MG Team KW Mortar team.jpg|Mortar team korean war radio operators.jpg|Radio operators korean war medics.jpg|Combat Medics korean war Combat engineers.jpg|Combat engineers Land Vehicles * Jeep * M29 Weasel Armored Cars * M8 Greyhound Armored Personnel Carrier * M3 Half-track Light Tanks * M24 Chaffee * M41 Walker Bulldog Medium Tanks * M4 Sherman Tank * M46 Patton Medium Tank * M47 Patton II Medium Tank * M48 Patton III Medium Tank * T95 Medium Tank Heavy Tanks * Heavy Tank M103 * M26 Pershing Tank Destroyers * M18 Hellcat * M36 tank destroyer Self-Propelled Artillery * M7 Priest * M40 Gun Motor Carriage * M41 'Gorilla' Howitzer Motor Carriage * M43 Howitzer Motor Carriage Anti-Air * M19 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage * M42 Duster Covered Willy's jeep.JPG|Covered Willy's jeep M29 Weasel.jpg|M29 Weasel M8 Greyhound.JPG|M8 Greyhound M3 Half-track.JPG|M3 Half-track M24 Chaffee.JPG|M24 Chaffee M41 Walker Bulldog.jpg|M41 Walker Bulldog M4 Sherman Medium Tank.jpg|M4 Sherman Medium Tank M46.JPEG|M46 Patton Medium Tank M47 Patton.jpg|M47 Patton Medium Tank M48 Patton Medium Tank.jpg|M48 Patton Medium Tank T95 Medium Tank.jpg|T95 Medium Tank M103 Heavy Tank.jpg|M103 Heavy Tank M26 Pershing.jpg|M26 Pershing M18 Hellcat.jpg|M18 Hellcat M36 tank destroyer.jpg|M36 tank destroyer M7 Priest.jpg|M7 Priest M40 Gun Motor Carriage.JPG|M40 Gun Motor Carriage M41 'Gorilla' Howitzer Motor Carriage.JPG|M41 'Gorilla' Howitzer Motor Carriage M43 Howitzer Motor Carriage.jpg|M43 Howitzer Motor Carriage M19 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage.JPG|M19 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage M42 Duster.jpg|M42 Duster Air Craft * Hiller H-23 Raven Helicopter * Bell H-13 Sioux Helicopter * Sikorsky H-19 Chickasaw * Piasecki HRP Rescuer * Douglas A-1 Skyraider * Douglas A-3 Skywarrior * Douglas A-4 Skyhawk * Douglas A-26 Invader * Douglas F4D Skyray * North American AT-6 Texan * North American F-100 Super Sabre * Boeing B-17G * Douglas B-26B Invader * Boeing B-29 Superfortress * North American B-45 Tornado * Curtiss C-46 Commando * Douglas C-47 Skytrain * Douglas C-54 Skymaster * Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcar * Douglas C-124 Globemaster II * F4U Corsair * F-8 Crusader * Grumman F7F Tigercat * Grumman F-9 Cougar * Grumman F-11 Tiger * Northrop F-89 Scorpion * North American F-82 Twin Mustang * Republic F-84 Thunderjet * F-86 Sabre * F-100 Super Sabre * F-101 Voodoo * North American P-51 Mustang * Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star * Martin B-57 Canberra Sea Vessels * Iwo Jima-class amphibious assault ship * Essex-class aircraft carrier * Midway-class aircraft carrier Korean War uniform .png|Korean War Uniform from the video "Evolution of the United States Army Uniform - HD" Korean War Memorial.jpeg|Korean War Memorial Bazooka soldier.jpg korean-war-tank.jpg Korea_60_anniversary_063_sjpg_950_2000_0_75_0_50_50.jpg Korean_war_ha-sn-98-07085.jpg korea_11.jpg Category:United States Military Category:Factions Category:Real Life Armies